


Kindergarten Boyfriend

by karmad



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A work of procrastination, Alternate Universe - Heathers, I just felt like the lyrics kinda applied, M/M, Song Lyrics, but not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/karmad





	Kindergarten Boyfriend

Keith was in Lance’s room after a nightmare. It was a rare occurrence and it was usually the other way around but, it happened. They sat in silence for a while. Keith sniffling and Lance rubbing small circles in his back. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Lance asked. 

Keith sat in silence then nodded. 

“It wasn't really a nightmare” he started. “Just a dream with some bad memories attached.” 

Lance nodded. “You can take your time Keith.” 

Keith let out a shaky sigh. “There was a boy I met in kindergarten, he was sweet, he said that I was smart, he was good at sports and people liked him.” Keith chuckled to himself. “And at nap time once we shared a mat,I didn't sleep I sat and watched him breathing.” 

“Keith that's a bit creepy.” Lance admitted. “How do you remember all of this. I remember nothing but first grade really..” 

 

“I just have a good memory, I watched him dream for nearly half an hour. Then he woke up.” Keith continued

“I remember he pulled a scab off one time playing kick ball kissed me quick then pressed it in my hand I took that scab and put it in a locket and all year long I wore it near my heart” 

“Did he know?” 

“No, Lance you...HE would've stopped talking to me.” Keith said blushing. “He didn't care if I liked boys or girls and he was mine until we hit first grade.Then he woke up” 

 

There were tears in Keith's eyes. 

“And so last night I dreamed a purple lion with wings flew down into my bedroom. On its back there he sat and he held out his arm  
So we sailed above the stars across the cosmos. My kindergarten boyfriend and I and a purple lion with wings” 

“Kei-” 

“Now we're all grown up and we know better.” Keith said. “Now we recognize the way things are, certain boys are just for kindergarten other boys are meant to be alone.” he said. 

“Keith that's not true.” Lance said. 

“But I believe any dream worth having is a dream that should not have to end so I'll build a dream that I can live in and this time I'm never waking up.”

“Keith don't say things like that!” 

Keith was crying now.

“And we'll soar above the Castle, over planets and Galra warships, past the Balmera and the Olikari, and the Blade of Marmora. We will fly through the dawn to a new kindergarten where nap time is centuries long.” 

After listening to Keith, Lance’s heart hurt. 

Keith was Lance’s kindergarten boyfriend too.


End file.
